Revised Abstract: This is an application for a grant to hold the Sixth Biennial Conference on the Industrial Organization of Health Care. This conference series started in 1993. In the past ten years, five conferences have been organized. We propose to organize the next conference in November 2003 in the Boston area. The Biennial Conference on the Industrial Organization of Health Care is an occasion for researchers to present and exchange ideas on the latest developments in industrial organization and health economics. Thirty five to forty researchers will meet over two days, and twelve papers will be presented. Each presentation will be followed by a critique led by an assigned discussant. Papers to be presented will be selected among those submitted. There will be public announcements for the conference late spring and early summer. It is expected that more than sixty papers will be submitted for the conference. A committee will select the papers received through open submission. The Journal of Economics & Management Strategy will run a special issue on the Industrial Organization of Health Care, and presenters at the conference will be invited to submit their papers for publication in the special issue. Submissions to the special issue will undergo a rigorous peer-reviewed process, and the special issue is expected to be published within two years. The Industrial Organization of Health Care is suitable for the AHRQ Small Grant Program for Conference Support. It complements AHRQ's goal for developing health services research agenda, disseminating information and promote methodological and technical research.